Captured
by The Cute Two-Tailed Fox
Summary: Assuming that the old description scared everyone away...please read this one and tell me if I should continue it, because the only one that i've really had any success with is The Best Brother Ever...Cut me some slack, guys. Rated M for Strong language and heavy violence. Please R&R, Chapter 2 has been merged with chapter 1 but its STILL not finished :3, Yay, more work for me!


Captured

**Hey guys, I've been thinking a lot about my other story (**_**The Best Brother Ever**_**) lately and after about a full day of thinking I finally came up with the idea of starting a whole new story with an entirely different plotline...I noticed that someone has followed that story, and they will get what they want: Updates! This story, however, will be MUCH longer so brace yourselves!**

**Ages: Tails – 5**

** Sonic – 12**

Chapter 1 – A Day At The Park, And A New Friend

**-_Sonic's House_-**

"Tails? Come here for a minute, I've got some great news for ya'!" Sonic shouted. Little did he know that the young kit had been hiding behind him this whole time…

"Boo!" Tails shouted. Sonic jumped and turned around to see his two-tailed brother standing behind him, laughing.

"Good one, little bro. Hey listen, I'm taking you somewhere special today, can you guess where?" Sonic asked. The young fox pondered the question for a moment…

"Are we going to the park, Sonic?" He asked with the curious eyes that only a child such as he would have.

"That's right, buddy! I'm taking you to Twinkle Park today!" Replied Sonic happily.

"Oh boy!" Tails shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Go upstairs and get ready, I'll be waiting here for ya'." Sonic said. Tails immediately bolted up the stairs like there was no tomorrow, Sonic chuckled and waited for his two-tailed brother to return. About 10 minutes later, Tails ran back down the steps and almost slipped, but he managed to get down okay.

"Can we go now, Sonic? Huh? Can we?" Tails asked excitedly.

Sonic chuckled, "Slow down there, little bro…Yes, we can go now."

"Yaaay!" Tails yelled, he was so excited that he flew up and started flying around in circles.

"Tails, what did I tell you about flying in the house? You remember what happened last time don't you?" Sonic said in a semi-stern tone.

**-_Flashback_-**

Tails was four when this happened, so he really didn't know any better, but his child-like mind told him that it would be fun and that nothing bad would come of it.

"Hey, Sonic! Watch this!" Tails said as he flew up into the air, propelling himself in circles throughout the living room.

"Hey now, that's dangerous, get down." Sonic commanded, but just as he said this, Tails flew right into a wall, he would've broken one of Sonic's many prized photos of the two of them together if it hadn't been for Sonic using his speed to catch it just before it had hit the ground.

Tails fell to the ground with a thud, "I'm sorry, Sonic." He said apologetically.

Sonic pulled Tails into a hug, "It's alright Tails, you didn't mean to do it, but no more flying in the house, k?"

"Alright." Tails replied.

**-_End Flashback_-**

"Oh…Right, sorry Sonic." Tails said with a guilty chuckle.

"It's alright, now let's head to the park." Sonic said. Sonic and Tails walk out of Sonic's home and head to the park and arrive soon later.

**-_Twinkle Park_-**

Tails' sky blue eyes widened in amazement as he gazed around the park; gaping at the many rides and games with anticipation…

"Hey, Sonic! Can we ride that big one over there?" Tails asked, pointing to the large, brightly lit ferris wheel near the back of the park.

"I thought you were afraid of heights, are you sure you wanna ride that one?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded his head, "Well, alright then. Let's go." Sonic said. They walked over to the large attraction and Sonic paid their way in. Sonic and Tails walked over and sat in their seat of choice (each one was a different color and design), and Sonic helped his two-tailed brother buckle himself in, despite him assuring his older brother that he could do it on his own. And soon the ride started moving.

They were nearing the peak of the ferris wheel's designated height and, as Sonic expected, Tails was getting nervous. The young kit slowly looked over the side of the seat that they were in, and got an eyeful of how high up they truly were. His eyes widened and he started to feel dizzy, this scared the young fox and he turned to his older brother.

"Sonic, w-we're r-really high up…I'm s-scared, Sonic." He said nervously. Sonic gestured to his little brother, telling him to scoot closer to him for comfort. Tails then slowly slid closer to the cobalt speedster and hugged his waist tightly.

Sonic chuckled, "Don't worry buddy, I got ya'."

**-_1 Hour Later_-**

An hour had passed and both Sonic and Tails spent the rest of their time playing various games and riding a few more rides before they left.

"Awwww, do we have to go already?" Tails groaned.

Sonic giggled "If we stay here any longer, I might run out of rings!" They left the park and headed back home…

**-_Sonic's House_-**

"Alright little buddy, it's time for bed." Sonic said, Tails was busy drawing with crayons, he seemed to be really into it, and so Sonic just had to ask. "Hey Tails, what's that your drawing?"

Tails smiled and stood up, walking over to Sonic holding the picture behind his back while giggling. He whipped out the picture and held it out for Sonic to see, "Ta-da!" He shouted cheerfully. It was a picture depicting Sonic and Tails' day at Twinkle Park. "This is for you, Sonic!"

"Aw, thanks Tails. I love it!" Sonic said, hugging his two-tailed brother. "Now, off to bed. It's getting late and you're gonna need as much sleep as you can get for tomorrow, I have a surprise for you." The young kit looked at his older brother with excitement in his sky-blue eyes.

"Really?" Tails asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yep, now off to bed." Sonic replied. Tails walked up the stairs and into his room, waiting anxiously for his brother to end the day by tucking him in. Not long after, Sonic came in to tuck in his little brother.

"Goodnight, little buddy. Sweet dreams." Sonic said softly.

"Goodnight Sonic, I love you."

"I love you too."

**-_30 Minutes Later_-**

Tails walks into Sonic's room, his eyes slightly puffed from the lack of sleep. "Sonic?" He called out to the cobalt hero, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sonic stirred, but continued sleeping. Tails tried again, only louder this time, "SONIC?" he yelled. Sonic woke up that time, now sitting in his bed he looked at his two-tailed brother with groggy eyes.

"What's the matter, Tails? Why are you still up?" He asked. Tails frowned,

"There's…There's a man…in my room….." Tails said in a scared tone.

Sonic sighed, "Tails…We've already talked about this, there AREN'T any monsters, ghosts, or strange people in your room. Now, go back to bed…" Sonic replied. Tails was silent. "You want me to take a look, don't you?" Sonic asked with a sigh. Sonic got out of bed and walked with Tails into his room to investigate. He looked around, and there was nothing in sight…or so he thought. A faint buzzing sound could be heard if he listened carefully. Finding the sound oddly suspicious, Sonic ran into his room and grabbed a wooden baseball bat that he had kept in his closet. Running back into the room he quickly scanned the room again to be sure…

"Here, Sonic, use this!" Tails said, handing Sonic a small kids flashlight. Sonic turned the flashlight on and swept the room with it, then he noticed a shadow being cast on the wall. It didn't look like either of _their _shadows, so what was making it? Fed up with the nonsense, Sonic quickly swung the bat forward towards the shadow. A metal clanging sound was heard and one of Dr. Robotnik's reconnaissance drones hit the floor, emitting sparks.

"Robotnik! I'm sorry for doubting you, Tails. How long have you been hearing the buzzing sound?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged,

"I'm not sure, a few days."

"Something's not right here…Tails, you're sleeping with me tonight, god knows how many more of those are in here." Sonic said. And with that, Sonic led Tails into his room and helped him into bed. Soon they fell asleep and stayed asleep for the rest of the night.

**-_The Next Day_-**

Sonic opened his eyes the next morning, the sun beaming on face. He crawled out of bed, slowly - being careful not to wake up Tails. Then he headed downstairs to cook breakfast.


End file.
